disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts of Geonosis
Matt Michnovetz |director = Saul Ruiz Mel Zwyer |airdate = January 7, 2017 |previous = "Visions and Voices" |next = "Warhead"}} "Ghosts of Geonosis" is a two-part episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It comprises episodes forty-nine and fifty, and is collectively the twelfth and thirteen episode of the third season. Both premiered on January 7, 2017. Plot Part One Travelling through hyperspace, The Ghost crew, accompanied by Captain Rex, are on their way to Geonosis. Briefed by Senator Organa, he recalls their previous visit to Geonosis when they found the entire population had been wiped. The senator decided to send a team to investigate the disappearance of the Geonosians but lost contact with them after they reported some kind of energy source on the planet surface. The man who was leading the team was known as Saw Gerrera, a soldier Rex knew back in the Clone Wars. According to Rex, he suspects that whatever they uncovered during their last visit has left Saw concerned enough to take a closer look. The Ghost crew's primary mission is to recover Saw's team and any Intel they gather. The Rebels soon arrive at Geonosis, where they find the construction modules and debris they saw last time all gone. They pick up the energy source that they were informed about but cannot raise Saw or his team. Possible that they could be underground, the Rebels head down to the surface. They enter a severe sandstorm, and after a rough ride they touch down close to where the energy source is. Dividing into two teams, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, and Rex check out the coordinates of Saw's last transmission while Sabine and Zeb check out that power source. Following a lead, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, and Rex track down Saw's last location to a ruined temple. They call out for Saw but there is no reply. Ezra finds a passage that leads to the underground tunnels. Suspecting that Saw went underground, the Rebels decide to head down themselves. Once inside the tunnels, they find multiple side passages blocked off by rocks. Pretty soon, they find a lot of helmets and weapons left by Saw's team but no people. Rex suspects that they were attacked. Just then, Kanan senses a presence ahead of them and then it suddenly moves away. Concerned, Kanan recommends that they head back, but Ezra and Rex insist on pressing on with the search, unaware that they were being watched. The Rebels make it to a dead end and find another helmet but still no sign of Saw or his team. Just then, they are ambushed by Battle Droids and a Droideka which open fire on them. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the Rebels are assisted by Saw Gerrera, who helps take out the droids before greeting his old friend, Rex. Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb are in the storm looking for the source of the unknown power readings, which turns out to be a fully operational military grade shield generator. Knowing that Chopper Base could make use of a shield, Hera instructs Sabine and Zeb to salvage the generator. Back in the tunnels, Saw brings up his findings. Someone has been keeping the found shield generator and the droids operational, but for reasons he does not know. Saw suspects it was a Geonosian. Feeling even more concerned, Kanan again recommends that they head back, but Saw strongly insists that they find the Geonosian, because he believes that it knows some secrets relating to the Empire; secret enough to wipe out the entire Geonosian population. This makes it reasonable to believe that the Empire is hiding something and Saw insists that they find out what it is. The Rebels decide to go ahead with his plan, but Kanan insists on warning Hera about the droids. Saw has a suggestion, and following his lead they find their way to shaft leading to the surface. Now able to get a clear signal, Kanan and Hera contact each other and share their findings. Understanding Kanan's warning about the chance of droids in the area, Hera orders Sabine and Zeb to return to the ship with or without the shield generator. As the storm dies down, Zeb cannot see any droids, but Sabine finds destroyers buried in the sand. They appear to be asleep but are warned not to engage them otherwise they will wake up and attack. Not wanting to leave behind the generator, Sabine and Zeb carefully push it to the Ghost, keeping an eye on the buried droids. Hera orders Kanan and his team to return to the Ghost, but again Saw insists on finding that Geonosian. Suddenly, they spot one that uses some remote to activate the droids on the surface. Sabine and Zeb become surrounded as the destroyers wake up. In order to protect themselves, they use the shield generator to generate a temporal shield to protect themselves from the droids. In order to stop the droids, Saw suggests they go after that Geonosian and get their hands on that remote. Because the bridge to the other side has been destroyed, Kanan uses The Force to toss Ezra across with Chopper in follow. He then brings down another bridge from above to allow Saw and Rex to cross over. Ezra and Chopper are ahead of the others and give chase. The Geonosian is proven to be elusive and so far manages to evade capture. But the "bug" is eventually caught and the droids are disabled after Saw destroys the remote, just as Sabine and Zeb's shield goes out. Part Two The Rebels now have the Geonosian in custody and Saw starts to aggressively interrogate him for answers. However, he is only frightening the lone Geonosian and, before Saw can turn abusive, his comrades tell him to go easy on him. Calling him "Klik-Klak", the only thing they get from him is a drawing of a circle inside of a circle in the dirt. Nobody seems to know what that means. Chopper then brings up that he detected an energy reading in the direction Klik-Klak was going. Either it was the answers they sought or a trap, the Rebels decide to check it out, but not before Saw placed some binders onto Klik-Klak. Meanwhile, an Imperial ship, under the command of Captain Brunson, arrives at Geonosis after picking up a proximity alert. The Captain suspects it was just a meteor that triggered their sensors, but none the less carries out protocol to investigate. They soon detected life signs on the surface and Captain Brunson gave the order to deploy two TIE Bombers to investigate. Back on the surface, Sabine and Zeb finally get the shield generator on board just as Hera alerts them about the Imperial Forces. She tries to warn Kanan and the others but cannot make contact. So In order to send out a signal, Zeb takes a transmitter into the caves. Back underground, the Rebels arrive at Klik-Klak's hideout. It is full old parts and machinery left behind after the Clone Wars. Rex and Kanan notice a transmitter and have a go at sending a signal back to the Ghost. Meanwhile, Saw starts rummaging through Klik-Klak's stuff. Klik-Klak pleads him to stop but he does not listen. He is certain that the Geonosian is hiding something and he wants to know what it is. Eventually he stops after Klik-Klak brings out a Geonosian egg he has been trying to keep safe. Rex recognizes it to be a queen egg, which is known to be very rare and probably the last one in existence. Finally, the Rebels regain communication with the Ghost. Patching through to Hera, she warns them about the Imperials and orders them to return to the ship. The Rebels make their way back to the Ghost, but not before Saw insists on taking Klik-Klak with them. Back on the surface, the Bombers find the Ghost and attack. After Zeb gets aboard, the Rebels engage the Bombers, but due to the sand jamming their guns they have minimal firepower. However, they manage to take out both the Bombers, and following Kanan's signal they descend into a nearby chasm where they pick up Kanan, Ezra, Chopper, Rex, Saw, and Klik-Klak. After boarding the Ghost, the Rebels are all gathered in the common room. They show Hera Klik-Klak and Saw's plans to bring him back for questioning, despite Klik-Klak's plea to stay on Geonosis. Hera takes Kanan aside for a private conversation. She is concerned about Saw and brings up the fact that he has a reputation for being extreme. Suddenly they hear a commotion going on, and find Saw trying to flee with Klik-Klak and threatens to destroy the egg if anyone gets in his way. The Rebels plea him to spare Klik-Klak and the egg, but he is not moved. He remains hurt by the loss of his sister and his home, and he wants to stop that from happening to anyone else no matter what. But the decisions he is making makes him no better than the Empire. He is willing to extinct the Geonosians to accomplish his goals for the sake of the Rebellion. Eventually, the Rebels manage to get Saw to see the error of his ways when Chopper suddenly shows up with some bad news. The Imperials have found them and they are cutting off their only way out. When they notice incoming Rocket Troopers, the Rebels have no choice but to go straight down. As the descend, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and Saw stand on the upper haul of the ship and engage the Rocket Troopers. Soon, Sabine joins the fight and using her own jet pack takes out the Rocket Troopers. With the fight over, the Rebels continue to descend further down into the chasm until they finally reach the bottom and find two Imperial gas canisters. This makes them realize that the Empire used poisonous gases to wipe out the Geonosians, which is the proof they need to present to the senate. Saw, having had a change of heart, removes Klik-Klak's binders and lets him go free. The Rebels watch on as Klik-Klak descends deep into the underground with the egg. The Rebels begin to load the canisters but suddenly the Imperials above begin destroying the entrance to the chasm with a plan to bury them alive. With everyone back aboard, the Rebels head back up as rubble falls towards them. They soon see the cruiser blocking their escape, and using photon torpedoes they take out the cruiser blocking their path and escape, but losing the canisters in the process. Although they lost the only evidence to prove to the senate that the Empire wiped out the Geonosians, the images they recovered could help recruit more systems to their cause. Their Intel on the matter, the rescuing of Saw and the salvage of the shield generator made the mission a profound success. Saw, however remains disappointed that they found out what the Empire was building on Geonosis but Kanan guaranteed they will find out soon enough. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer *Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa *Leslie L. Miller as Captain Brunson *Matthew Wood as Battle Droid Commander, Klik-Klak *Keone Young as Jun Sato *Dee Bradley Baker as Rex *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera International Premieres *February 11, 2017 (Part 1 - Brazil) *February 18, 2017 (Part 2 - Brazil) Gallery Concept Art Ghosts of Geonosis concept 1.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 2.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 3.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 4.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 5.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 6.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 7.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis concept 8.jpeg Screenshots Ghosts of Geonosis 2.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 3.jpg|Geonosis Ghosts of Geonosis 4.jpg Ghosts_of_Geonosis_29.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis 5.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 17.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis 6.jpg Saw Gerrera Rebels.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 27.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 18.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis 19.jpeg|Klik-Klak Ghosts of Geonosis 28.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 10.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 29.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 11.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 30.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 12.jpg Death_Star.jpeg Steela_Gerrera.jpeg|Saw's sister, Steela Ghosts of Geonosis 22.jpeg|Captain Brunson Ghost of Geonosis Saw Gerrera.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 7.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 9.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 23.jpeg|Incoming TIE Bombers Ghosts of Geonosis 1.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 30.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis 31.jpeg|Rocket Troopers Ghosts of Geonosis 24.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis 14.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 32.jpeg Ghosts of Geonosis 16.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 15.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 26.jpeg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Multi-part episodes